Dreaming with a Broken Heart
by x.Shaelene
Summary: She left him because he was more in love with his job than he was with his girlfriend and he realized it too late. Six years later she is back in his life with more surprise than he saw coming. John Cena/?


**A/N: So, its my first fic! all i ask is for feedback! enjoyy!**

It was just another day in the life of John Cena. Another day of the same thing. He woke up, went to the gym, went to many greets & meets, made many appearances, and in the end of the day he wrestled in front of thousands but don't get him wrong he loved this company. It just sometimes took a toll on him. He couldn't go home, couldn't see his family or friends. He couldn't have a normal life.

He walked the halls of the backstage of the arena the house show was secluded in and even though how much he was in pain of not living a normal live he couldn't imagine doing anything else. He began to make his way to the ring. He loved sitting on the empty arena seats before any show, it cleared his mind and made him forget about reality. "Hey Johnny Boy." it could only be one person, his best friend, Randy Orton. He turned around and smiled. "whats up. Man?" Randy was the only person that he could truly call a friend, he told everything to him. "Are you heading to the ring?" John nodded. "Have you heard the rumors going around" John gave him a weird look, it wasn't like Randy to be gossiping about anything, so it had to be important "No, what rumors?" Randy braced himself, this was something big and he was hoping it wasn't true because he didn't know how his best friend would take it. "..She's coming back.." Randy said slowly.

John shook his head, this couldn't be true. There was no way, she had disappeared six years ago why would she randomly come back. "I didn't want to keep this from you, you have the right to know." He put a hand on his best friends shoulder, "Thanks, bro. I appreciate you telling me this." Randy nodded in agreement. John began to walk away leaving Randy confused. "Hey aren't you going to find out if this is even true?" Randy called after him. He was certain John was going to do something stupid and he would have to calm him down. John stopped on his tracks, let out a sigh and turned to face his best friend. "She left six years ago, man. I've moved on...and she probably has to.." he kept on walking, not sure if he believed what he said was true and hoping that where ever she was she was still thinking of him. He reached the stage area and took a big breath and closed his eyes.

He began to picture the thousands of fans screaming, booing, and just going crazy.

He felt goosebumps all over his body it was an amazing feeling, like nothing else. He began to feel weak but at the same time stronger. He began to feel the fire inside start to heat up. He smiled, nothing could ever make him feel this way.

_Expect Her_.

A small voice in his head told him. _She left.. _he told the voice.

_You didn't go after her._ The voice said back.

"Shut up..shut up.." he whispered to himself but voice was right. He just watched her leave but how could he go after her, he didn't deserve her in the first place.

His thoughts were interrupted by a small voice coming from a far. "..And the crowd goes wild...The best wrestler that ever live..Charlie the Shooting star!"

He opened his eyes and in the ring was a small girl, playing in the ring. She was running around, jumping from the ropes, posing at imaginary cameras. He was all caught up in his own little world that he didn't notice her before.

He stood there staring at this blonde haired little girl. "Hey you shouldn't be here..where are you're parents?" One of the crew members. named Dan, harshly told her. He didn't know what came over him but he had to help her out. "Hey Dan, she's with me.." he called at him. The man looked at the WWE champion walking down the ramp. "Oh, sorry Mr. Cena.." The man got a little nervous to be standing so closed to the WWE champ. He smiled at him. "It's no big deal.." John walked into the ring. The little girl just stood there staring at the stranger who came to her rescue. John couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She looked like she belonged on a billboard or commercial for some random kids toy. She had long curly blond hair, with some clear blue eyes with a little shade of green around the pupil. She had fair skin and wore a purple shirt with some shorts and a pair of old red Converse. She smiled at him. "Thanks mister." he laughed. "The name is John, whats yours?" he knelt down to her eye level. "I'm Charlotte..but people call me Charlie." she extended her hand for a hand shake, he was impress by her confidence. It's really rare in kids her age. He took her hand shake.

"Where are your parents?"

"Well my mommy is talking to the big scary old man..he's really scary.." He laughed.

"You mean Vince.." she nodded. "..and your mom just let you walk around by yourself?

"humm..well sorta.." she began to play her hands. John kept on smiling. There was something this kid had that made him want to just keep her in his arms. "Please don't tell her...then I won't be able to come here...its fun here..."

"No problem kid, your secret is sav-" He was interrupted by a woman's voice coming from behind him. "Charlie!" He turned around to fine himself looking at her, he suddenly felt his world slow down. His mind began to fill with old buried memories of them. He didn't take his eye off of her, as she began to run towards the ring.

"Hi Mommy.." Charlie waved.

She looked up at John as she went up the ring stairs, trying to look calm and strong. The woman who broke his heart into a million pieces was right in front of him. He didn't know how to react, he was filled with a lot of mix feelings and had a lot of things to say to her.

"Baby, I told you to say in the room..why did you leave you had me worried sick.." she picked her up as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Mommy, I'm fine.. I was with John.." Charlie pointed at him. "He's really nice..i like him mommy.." she whispered in her mother's ear. John locked eyes with her, still shocked that she was here in the flesh. He had fantasize about this moment for the longest time but never did he imagine it would go like this. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than he remembered not that she wasn't before. Her hair was straight down to her back, she wore a loose red shirt and tight blue jeans, and those sexy black stilettos he loved so much.

She gave him a small smile. "Hi John" the sound of her voice made him shiver. He opened his month to speak but was interrupted by an unfamiliar man's voice.

"Babe you found her, thank god. Its funny how no one saw her, she's the only kid in this building..you would think it will be the first thing they would spot." They both turned to see the man who referred her as _"Babe" _

"..Yeah" That's all she could respond with. John wasn't the only one in shock. They locked eyes again, they stood there in silence, with nothing to say. She shook her head to bring her back to earth. and took a big breath.

"Well..i guess we better get going..come on Charlie, go with daddy. I'll catch up.." He felt his heart break in more pieces, she did moved on and had a life with another man. "So, I guess I should go now.." she began to walk away. But was stopped by John's hand holding her back.

"..I missed you.." he whispered. From all he had to say her, the only thing that came out was this. It was like if his heart was speaking and not him.

Her body went weak with the touch of his hands, all she wanted to do was kiss his soft lips she missed so much, to hug him and never let go.

"..John.." she said slowly as she turned to face him. She couldn't do this, he had broken her heart six years with all the disappointments, she had finally moved on and started a new life with some else. She didn't have to say anything for him to know that couldn't do this right now, her eyes always said more than she did sometimes. He nod and let her go. A tear escaped her eyes but she quickly wiped it away and left the ring.

She went to join her daughter and fiance.

"What was that all about?" Her fiance asked. As she looked back at the man she left six years ago she sighed, "..Nothing..". And smiled at her daughter as she reached for her hand.

**Please R&R! Thank you! **


End file.
